1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to folding type mobile terminals and more particularly, to folding type mobile terminals having an input device on the exterior surface such that it is accessible when the mobile terminal is in a closed position.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an apparatus for mobile communication is a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, a PDA and the like. The mobile terminal, which is portable, enables a user to exchange various kinds of information such as pictures, voices, characters and the like with a correspondent user via wireless communications or receive various services by accessing a prescribed server.
As additional features are added, conventional mobile terminals add input devices that are designed to appropriately operate the additional features. Generally, these input devices extend above the exterior surface of the mobile terminal in such a manner as to affect the aesthetics of the mobile terminal. In addition, these input devices detract from the overall slimness of the mobile terminal.
Furthermore, input devices for a particular display are often provided on the body with the display such that if the body is moved to an open position, the input device is not readably accessible.